Star Factor (season 1)
|last_aired = present |judges = Alex Nick Rick Valentin |coaches = Tarja Turunen |host = Adam Levine Michael Pena |broadcaster = ETV |finalsvenue = |image = |caption = |winner-name = |winner-origin = |winner-genre = |winner-song = |runner-name = |runner-image = }} The Season 1 started on 19 November 2012. It's hosted by the leader of the Maroon 5, Adam Levine and the well-known actor Michael Pena. On 19 November the auditions results were revealed and the contestants fought in the Galas on the Nokia Arena. The Auditions took place in the Kaubamajas of Tallinn and in the Mall of Tartu. The telespectators became to do predictions of the winner. They mostly think Adele or Outlanish will win the competition. The judges are formated by Rick, Alex, Nick and Valentin, chosen in the first part of the transmission. In the second season, there will be add a new jury member: The user who submit the winning artist, mentoring the new category: "Mixed Groups". Auditions In total, 50s aritsts were presents at auditions. The judges selected only four artists for every pot: Boys, Girls, Girls Groups, Boys Groups. Battle Bracket The Battle Bracket is a decisive moment. The Bottom Three of the votes of each Gala is called on stage and the judges have to save only one artist from those. The restant 2 artists will leave the competition. The T.I.L.T. ('T'otal 'I'ndecision and 'L'ack of 'T'ime) Is when the judges votes are tied. In that case the public is called to vote their favourite to save. The "Lack of Time", stands for the limitated time for the public to vote: almost 1 hour. Finalists The finalists were announced during the episode broadcasted on November 19 2012. : – Eliminated Galas Results summary ;Colour key : – Contestant did not perform : – Contestant was in the bottom three/two and had to enter the Battle Bracket : 1. Aura was voted by 3 judges while One Direction was voted by only one judge and therefore One Direction and David Guetta eliminated. : 2. Bryan was voted by 2 judges while Timoteij and Super Junior were voted both by only one judge and therefore Timoteij and Super Junior eliminated. : 3. Ivi and Dan were both voted by 2 judges while Adam wasn't voted by any judge and therefore he eliminated. There was a re-voting between Ivi and Dan where Ivi beat Dan and therefore Dan eliminated. : 4. Little Mix were voted by 2 judges while Coldplay and Bryan were voted both by only one judge and therefore Coldplay and Bryan eliminated. : 5. Jennifer Lopez was voted by 2 judges while Little Mix and The Saturdays were voted both by only one judge and therefore Little Mix and The Saturdays eliminated. : 6. Aura Dione was voted by only one judge while Jennifer Lopez was voted by three. Therefore Aura Dione and Ivi Adamou eliminated. Gala 1 (19-21 November) ;Judges' votes to save * Rick: Aura Dione * Alex: Aura Dione * Nick: Aura Dione * Valentin: One Direction Gala 2 (21-23 November) ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Bryan Rice *Alex: Bryan Rice *Nick: Timoteij *Valentin: Super Junior Gala 3 (23-25 November) ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Dan Balan *Alex: Ivi Adamou *Nick: Dan Balan *Valentin: Ivi Adamou Gala 4 (25-27 November) ;Judges' vote to save *Rick: Bryan Rice *Alex: Little Mix *Nick: Little Mix *Valentin: Coldplay Gala 5 (27-29 November) ;Judges' vote to save *Rick: Jennifer Lopez *Alex: Jennifer Lopez *Nick: The Saturdays *Valentin: Little Mix Gala 6 (29-30 November) ;Judges' votes to save *Rick: Aura Dione *Alex: Jennifer Lopez *Nick: Jennifer Lopez *Valentin: Jennifer Lopez Gala 7: Semi-final ;Judges' vote to save *Rick: Adele *Alex: Adele *Nick: Jennifer Lopez *Valentin: Adele